cloverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuai Station
Chuai Station is one of fourteen sea-drilling stations in the Cloverfield Universe, apart the film's viral marketing campaign. It is owned by Tagruato and the location of the monster's first attack. Its workforce was roughly 335, giving it the largest number of employees on any of the drilling stations. Background Chuai station is believed to have the most relevance to the events of the film because it is the closest station to New York City and because of the recent events concerning it. The third quarter results of September and October 2007 do not mention Chuai Station, implying that it is not open yet. Because the scheduled opening date of the Chuai Station (September 2007) has already passed by without any indication on the website of the drilling station being operational, many questions have arisen as to what may be occurring on the Chuai site. In the fifth video on Jamieandteddy.com, an audio recording from Teddy Hanssen sent to Jamie Lascano, mentions that he has been captured by Tagruato, and that "they found something or they're making something." The Whistle Blower's messages state that Chuai 'harbors a dark secret', has no oil and the construction of it took place with this knowledge, implying that Teddy was being held on Chuai Station, the monster's existence was acknowledged by high-ranking officials of Tagruato and that Chuai was built for some purpose related to it. 2008 started with a growing amount of updates indicating that Chuai had been destroyed. This was confirmed on January 6, 2008 in the form of news reports. They mention that it was destroyed on December 27, 2007 and that only 7 people are unaccounted for. The "eco-terrorist" group T.I.D.O. Wave were used as scapegoats for the incident by Tagruato. News Story Several news stations around the world covered and reported the mysterious situation surrounding Chuai Station's destruction. "This is an amazing story. Three short and highly dramatic scenes have just been disclosed, which seem to be showing the total loss of a rig in the middle of the ocean. The rig seems to be Chuai Station, which lies in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and sank a few days ago, even though there’s been no official confirmation of the incident. This is the video, shot from a helicopter which is either approaching or leaving the rig. This rig harbors over 300 workers and scientists. The video seems to show it breaking apart and sinking in a matter of minutes, even though these kind of modern rigs are designed to keep afloat under the worse circumstances up to 24 hours. It's something absolutely extraordinary. Experts are studying this footage and trying to determine the causes of this tragedy. Some sources even suggest the rig may have suffered some kind of attack. Tagruato, the Japanese company that runs the rig was forced to appear publicly and make a hasty statement when the footage was disclosed. Their spokesperson said it has been confirmed that the Tidowave eco group was in the area when the incident took place and he maintains that the group has infiltrated Tagruato operations in the past causing damage. This footage, shot with a mobile phone on the rig seem to confirm this possibility. Whatever the cause, the violence of this event was registered by the Seismological Institute in Ribadeo. The scientists at the institute doubt this kind of effect can be the result of a human-made explosion. The incredible speed, the scale of the event, and the sheer drama of this incident are clearly shown by this last piece of footage, apparently shot by some crew members of the rig while trying to escape. These are truly shocking images. We have no news about the fate of these people and the person who was behind the camera. We can only hope they could somehow survive." --- From the Spanish news report. Trivia *Around 0:29 seconds in on the original video, Just as the oil righ collapses you can see Clover's tail shoot up in the middle of the rig, However this may not be Clover but instead some debris. *Before the oil rig collapses, there seems to be gun fire underneath the rig. *On the original video hereat 2:10 seconds in. You can hear Clover's roar before the debris shoots out of the water. It is unknown why the men on the boat couldn't hear the roar, it's probably that they thought it was just metal scrapping up from the water. *On the original video mentioned above, At 5:49 if you look up on the upper right hand corner, You can see the monster swimming away. See also *Cloverfield ARG Timeline *Cloverfield ARG External links *American news report on YouTube *French news report on YouTube *Japanese news report on YouTube *German news report on YouTube *Italian news report on YouTube *Spanish news report on YouTube *T.I.D.O *"Cloverfield" Monster Attacks Chuai Station *Cloverfield Oil Rig Original Video Category:Locations Category:Alternate Reality Game Category:Articles focused on Tagruato